Falling in Love With the Wrong Person
by JohnCenaXOX
Summary: John cena is in love and dating Cm Punk. But whats happens when john finds out that punk isn't who he thought he was. And falls in love with his greatest enemy.
1. Chapter One

Falling in love with the wrong person

John Cena was a normal guy living his dream, by being one of the best WWE superstars of all time. He had great friends and an awesome boyfriend. His boyfriend was the former WWE champion CM Punk. He lost the belt to The Rock at Royal Rumble back in January. John had nothing against him, even though he feuded for about two years. It was all for entertainment, in the back him and friends but they weren't enemies either. Why don't we go way back to weeks before The Royal Rumble?

John POV

I was in the back looking on the screen where The Rock was giving his famous rock concert. He started talking about Paul Heyman, and that he has twinkie titts. I laughed, because even though Paul was my boyfriend's best friend, I've never liked the guy. Then I heard him call out Vickie Guerrero, and tell her she's a biotch, and she looks horrible tonight. I was laughing my ass off until, punk came up behind me. What are you laughing at, this shit isn't funny "he said". Come on have a sense of humor "I said". I do have one "he replied". This isn't fair; The Rock comes back and gets a championship match, even though he hasn't done shit for this company in ten years, and try's to take what's mine "punk was saying". Our conversation was interrupted, when heard on the rock was calling out punk. I think he's calling you out "I said". Punk mumbled something curse related and left.

I continued to watch on as the words between the rock and punk was getting seriously heated. Then out of nowhere they started attacking each other like wild animal. As punk got to the back I went up to him. Are you ok? "I asked" Yeah I'm fine "he replied". He kissed me on the lips. What was that for? "I asked a little shocked". Well I figured even if I do lose my championship match, at least I still have you. Aw how sweet, but you're going to be great. I'll be rooting for ya "I said". I'm going to shower "punk said". Ok I'm just going to walk around "I said". As I walked around, I bumped into my best friend for over ten years, Randy Orton. Hey cena, what's up "he asked"? Nothing just walking around, punk's in the shower. So how are you and Dolph Ziggler? "I asked". Good, as long as he stays away from that crazy ass AJ Lee "he said in serious tone". I laughed; randy was always the jealous type. Well I gotta go; dolph's calling me "he said".

I walked some more until I bumped into another person. I'm so sorry "I said". Before looking up it was The Rock. Cena, I haven't seen you since Wrestlemania, what you been up to "Dwayne asked". Oh nothing, just been doing matches, going out with Cm Punk. You're going out with punk? "Dwayne asked". Yeah I am he makes me happy and I love him "I replied". Good for you "Dwayne said".

No one's POV

What the rock said wasn't true at all. He hated the fact john was dating punk. Truth is Dwayne has liked john since they started the feud. He didn't say anything because he

* * *

I hope everyone likes it PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter Two

Falling In Love with the Wrong Person

John POV

As I was still walking around the backstage area, I saw Paul Heyman talking to The Shield. Punk told promised me he had nothing to do with the shield. I hope he wasn't lying to me. I went back to punk's locker room to confront him about this. I opened the door and screamed how could you. How could I what "he asked"? How could say you had nothing to do with the shield "I asked"? I don't have anything to do with the shield "punk said". The hell you don't, I saw your buddy Paul Heyman talking to them. Like they had some type of plan up their sleeves "I yelled". I swear I have nothing to do with the shield "he said". I wasn't really buying it but I decided to believe him anyway. Believe me I have nothing to do with them "he said". He kissed me, and while he was kissing me, something was telling me he's lying to you. I'm going to go talk to randy "I said". Ok hurry back "he said".

No Ones POV

Punk wasn't in a hurry for john to get back because he's been cheating on john with another WWE superstar behind john's back. But john is so in love with punk he can't see his flaws.

John POV

I went to Randy's locker room. I opened up the door and saw him kissing his boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. Uh I hope I'm not interrupting anything "I said". Oh no you not interrupting anything, dolph was just leaving; I was giving him a good bye kiss "randy said". As dolph was leaving randy asked me what was wrong. Its punk, he keeps telling me he has nothing to do with the shield, but I just saw Paul talking to them about something. He is totally lying to you "randy said". Why are you with him in the first place "he asked"? I don't know, I can't help it I'm in love with him. I gotta go get a drink "I said".

I needed to take a load off, so I went to local bar. John what are you doing here "I heard someone say". I turned around and saw Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson standing there. Oh nothing just wanted to take a load off. You ok you seem kind of down about something "he implied". It's just punk, I mean he has nothing to do with the shield but I still have my doubts "I replied". Dwayne nodded his head. Do you think he has anything to do with the shield "I asked"? Maybe, not really sure "he said". Well if he is this relationship is over "I said in a serious tone".

After two hours of talking and drinking, me and Dwayne were wasted. U Know I have always liked you "Dwayne said kind of slugest". Really now, well I've always thought you were hot "I said". Dwayne was shocked. Why didn't you ever say anything "he asked"? I didn't think you were gay "I replied". Well I'm kind of bisexual "he said". We started staring at each other, next we know it we were making out in the bar. Want to go back to my hotel room "he asked". Hell yeah, lets go. When we go there it was like heaven. We were making out having lots of amazing sex. Then we fell in a deep dark sleep. But what we didn't know was somebody had videotaped and photographed it all. And this person was going to show it to punk.


	3. Chapter Three

Falling in love with the wrong person

John POV

I was waking up in the most comfortable bed ever. My back felt so nice and warm. I guessing me and punk got a little wild last night, even though I can't really remember what happened last night. I saw an arm draped over me. It was tan and big, and was definitely not punk's! I turned my head and saw Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh "I screamed". It was so loud I think the people next door heard. It was so loud Dwayne jumped out of bed and screamed WTF happened. I don't know you tell me "I replied"! Let's sit down and talk about this "he said". Not until you put some god damn clothes on "I said"! Fine I'll put some clothes on in the bathroom and you can stay out here and put your clothes on "he said". Deal "I said". While Dwayne was in the bathroom, all these thoughts were going through my head. How am I going to tell punk? Is he going to break up with me!? Am I a whore or a slut!? As I was deep in thought the bathroom door opened. Are you ready to talk about what happened last night "he asked"? I guess so "I replied not sure of my answer".

We both sat on the bed and started to discuss what happened last night. Do you remember anything that happened last night "I asked"? No all I remember is talking to you "he said". That's all I remember to "I said". Do you remember what bar we were at "he asked"? Yeah Joe's Bar I think. Well we could go to the bar and maybe they can tell us what happened last night "he said". Good idea let's go, but I need to shower first, I reek of sex and alcohol "I said". Meet me in the lobby in an hour "he said".

No Ones POV

While Dwayne and john were on their way to Joe's Bar john felt guilty and he felt that punk wouldn't forgive him, but what he didn't know was that punk wasn't faithful last night either.

Mike "The Miz" POV

Last night was amazing punky "I said". Yes it was "punk said". Punk when are you leaving john for me "I "I asked". Soon baby soon "he replied". How could you be with someone not faithful to you? What john is faithful to me "punk said confused". Maybe until last night "I said". Ok spit it out "punk said eagerly". I saw john kissing all over Dwayne last night at the Joe's Bar "I said". No way your lying to me "punk said". Ok well explain this picture? I showed him the picture. His eyes went wide with anger. How could he sleep with another guy, and it being the rock to "he said"! I told you he was unfaithful, and get this I saw him and Dwayne go to the hotel together "I said". Not only is he trying to take my championship, he's trying to steal my boyfriend away from me to! Good thing its Monday you can confront them in the ring tonight "I said". That exactly what I'm going to do. The Rock will know not to mess with what's mine "he said"!

John POV

We at the bar talking to the bar tender to see if he knows anything about last night. Yall were just talking and then all of a sudden you guys started making out "bar tender said". Did we mention were we were going "Dwayne asked"? Yeah something about going to a hotel and doing god knows what "he said". This is my all fault "I said". If I wouldn't have come to the bar this would of not happened. Don't feel bad where both at fault here "he said". I mean how could I do this to punk? He's so faithful to me, and I go out and do this "I said". Punk is going to hate me "I said". Just don't tell him, it was mistake and it's never going to happened again "he said".

No one's POV

Dwayne wasn't completely honest with john. He wanted it to happen again, and to actually remember it. But he just didn't know how to make it happen again without doing something wrong.


	4. Chapter Four

Falling in love with the wrong person

John POV

Me and Dwayne went back to the hotel and we said our goodbyes and separate ways. I decided to go and to go and see my friend randy, since randy was my best friend. When I went to the door, before I could knock I heard moans. Oh ziggie I heard. He's probably in there with ziggler "I thought to myself". So I decided to go see my other friend sheamus. I knocked on the door and he opened about 2 seconds later. Hey cena what's up "he asked"? Oh nothing I just needed somebody to talk to "I said". Ok come in, say what's on your mind "sheamus said". I slept with Dwayne Johnson "I said". The rock?! "sheamus said shocked as hell". Yeah and I don't know what to do "I said". Are you going to tell punk "he asked"? I didn't plan on it "I said". Before you do anything I want all the dirty details "sheamus said grinning". Ok I'll tell you everything "I said". Sheamus got closer because he really wanted to know. It all started when me and punk were arguing about if he had something to do with the shield, he said no so I believed him "I said". I went to the bar and Dwayne was there we talked, we started making out, and the next morning I found myself in his hotel room lying next to him in the bed naked "I said". Yep that sounds like sex to me "he said". Did you tell randy yet "he asked"? Well I was going to but he's busy with ziggler if you know what I mean "I said". Eww why is randy with that bleach blond freak "he said". You just say that because you like him "I said grinning". And so what if I like him, I'm twice the man ziggler is "sheamus said". Trust me he's not staying with ziggler for long, what time is it "I asked". Its six o'clock so I think we should head to the arena "he said". 20 minutes later me and sheamus headed for the arena.

I was walking around the backstage area when someone put their hands over my eyes. Guess who (it was punk) I don't know "I said". It's me "punk said". Is anything wrong "he asked"? No everything's fine "I said". So are you going to watch me talk in the ring about Dwayne later "he asked"? Yea, anit you and Dwayne supposed to be in the ring together "I asked"? Well we were but Dwayne is banned from the arena tonight "punk said". Why? I don't know I think it's about what he said about Vickie last week "he said". Oh yeah that was so funny "I said laughing". John do you love me "he asked"? Yeah of course why do you ask "I said a little nervous"? Oh I just wanted to know "he said walking away". Ok that was weird i thought to my self.

Later that night i saw after punk said what he had to say about dwayne. Paul Heyman was in the ring talking smack trying to make his own paul bom. All of a sudden i hear do smell what the rock is cookin'. I guess someone let him in the building "i thought". Then I saw he had a ticket and then it all came together. Dwayne told paul to get out of the ring. Dwayne started talking to punk about he going to beat him when suddenly punk interupted and said something i wish he wouldn't have said.

How dare you come and try and steal my championship and then last night you tryed to steal my boyfriend "punk said". The crowd gasped because they didn't know that Dwayne or punk was gay. And that wasn't part of the script at all. Oh my god i can't believe this is happening; how did punk even find out "i thought to myself"?! BACK OFF HE'S MINE "I heard punk scream". And then all of a sudden the lights turned off and nobody could see anything. When they turned back on dwayne was getting attacked by the shield. I saw punk up there smiling to himself. And right then I knew that SON OF A BITCH had lied to me about not having anything to do with the shield! I saw randy come up to me and say why didn't you tell me you slept with dwayne "randy asked". I tried to but you were busy with ziggler this morning "i replied". No I was at the gym, i left ziggler at my hotel room to go work out this morning "he said". But i heard moans coming from your room "i said". That SON OF A BITCH "randy yelled".

* * *

Ok thats all i have hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW, and this story isn't going to all the way about john, dwayne, and punk. I'm going to throw a little bit of sheamus and randy in there. Also thanks to Hailey Egan Cena and Vindictive John Dark Fantasy for reviewing my last chapters. :-)


	5. Chapter Five

Falling in love with the wrong Person

John POV

Oh my god randy I'm so sorry "I said when I finally caught on to what was being said". Its ok it wasn't like I loved him anyway "randy said on the verge of tears". Ok tomorrow where going to get our proof "I said". What proof are you talking about "he asked"? Whether or not he's cheating on you type of proof "I said". How are we going to get that "he asked". Ok you're going to put dolph in your room tonight, and in the morning you're going to pretend you're going to the gym "randy nodded". But you're really coming to get me so we can catch him in the act "I said". That's perfect that's got to work "he said". Call me when you have him in your room "I said". Roger that "he said". And by the way if dolph is cheating I know someone else who would love to take you out "I said smiling". Really who "randy asked excitedly". I'll tell you when and if dolph is cheating "I said". Now if you excuse me I have to take care of a little punk business "I said referring to punk".

I was walking around backstage to find punk and give him a piece of my mind, when all of a sudden I bumped into Dwayne. Oh hey john "he said". I guess you saw what happened out there "he added". Yeah I did and I just wanted to tell you that I didn't tell punk about what happened last night I don't even know how he found out "I said". Its ok I already knew you didn't tell, because I know you're not that type of person "Dwayne said". DIDN'T I TELL YOUR ASS TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND "I heard punk scream behind us"! And you how could you cheat on me with that bastard "he added". Look it was an accident; we were drunk "I said". You could have a least told me truth instead of lying and, keeping it to yourself "punk said". LYING I'M LYING TELL ME HOW IS THAT LYING "I said yelling"! LYING IS WHEN YOU TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SHIELD "I said really mad"! What I didn't have anything to do with what happened out there "he said". Yeah right punk "Dwayne said". I know you have something to with them and when find out that you do I'm going to WHOOP YOUR ASS "Dwayne said"! Good your all here "I heard Vince McMahon say as he was coming up to us". You think your real smart pulling that stunt out there "he said talking to punk". What are talking about "punk asked"? You know damn well what I'm talking about "Vince said". This Sunday is the Royal Rumble, and if the shield interferes with the match I'm going to strip you of the WWE Championship "he said". That's not fair I- Save it "Vince said cutting off punk". How can you date him "he asked me". I don't know I'm starting to ask myself that to "I said glaring at punk". You know what I think it's about time I changed my relationship status to single "I said". Punk stormed off after I said that. Well you guys have a good night "Vince said to me and Dwayne".

So want to go out and get a drink "Dwayne asked". I don't know remember what happened the last time "I said". How about we grab a bite to eat then because I don't know about you but I'm starving "he said". Yeah after what just transpired I could use a drink and some food "I said". Well let's just make sure it's not Joe's bar "he said". I laughed yeah let's not go there ever again "I said". Shall we go out then "he asked"? Yes, yes we shall "I said".

First me and Dwayne had to drop my car off at the hotel since we were going in his car, and I didn't want to have to come back to the arena to come get it. Me and Dwayne were in the car singing to old country songs. I didn't know you liked country "he said". I thought you were more of the hip-hop type "he said". I do like hip-hop but I love other music to; so where are we going "I asked". You'll see when we get there "he said". About five minutes later we pulled up to a cute little Diner. Were here "he said". Wow what a nice little place "I said". I always come here when I'm in town because it's quiet, and I can eat in piece "Dwayne said". We walked in and there was like two people there. Dwayne is that you "I heard a lady call". Yeah it's me; how have you been "he said hugging her"? I've been fine who's your friend "she said pointing to me"? Oh this is john, and john this is Jackie the owner of the diner "he said". Hi "I said shaking her hand". It's always nice to meet Dwayne's boyfriends "she said". Where not dating; were just friends "I said". Oh my bad "she said".

We took a seat in one of the booths in the diner. Sorry about her she's always assuming things "Dwayne said". It's Ok "I said". We both ordered a burger some fries and a shake. We started eating. This is really good; the cook is amazing "I said". Yeah know you see why I come here "he said". We finished eating and said our goodbyes to Jackie. We got in the car and headed back to the hotel. Can I walk you to your room "he asked"? Yeah sure come on "I said". We stopped at my door. I had a good time tonight "I said". So did I "he said". Where staring at each other and getting lost into each other's eyes. We both started leaning in to kiss one another. We started kissing, and it was amazing. We were starting to get into it until I stopped myself. I sorry I can't do this I have to go "I said quickly opening up my door". Dwayne didn't get a word in he was too shocked. Just when I closed the door my phone started to ring. Hello "I said into the phone". Hey its randy "he said on the other end". Oh hey what's up "I asked"? I just wanted to tell you I have dolph in my hotel room "he said". Operation catch a cheater is a go "I said". Randy I just kissed Dwayne "I said". WHAT WHEN WAS THIS AND WHERE WAS I "he said"! It was just a couple of minutes ago "I said". We went out to get something to eat he took me back to the hotel room, and we kind of got lost in each other eyes and next thing I know it where kissing "I said". OOOOOHHHHHH was it good "he asked". It was amazing and that's the problem "I said". What do you mean problem "he asked". I'm still dating punk "I said". Oh forget him Dwayne's way hotter "he said". And the other thing is I think I'm falling for Dwayne.


	6. Chapter Six

Falling in love with the wrong person

John POV

I woke up feeling good about the things that transpired yesterday. I couldn't get the kiss that me and Dwayne shared out of mind. Kissing him was way better then kissing punk. I felt a little guilty about that because he still is my boyfriend. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone went off. I answered; hello "I said into the phone". Hey john it's randy "he said". Oh hey are you ready to catch this son of a bitch in the act "I asked". You damn right I am "randy said". Ok well let me go take a shower and we can continue with our plan "I said". Ok knock on my door so he'll think that were leaving "he said". Alright then be there in 30 "I said".

I got a shower and went to get in the elevator. When the doors opened Dwayne was standing there. I looked at him and smiled. He did the same thing. Hi Dwayne "I said". Hey john "Dwayne said". I walked into the elevator and the floor number I wanted to go on. So john about last night; I'm sorry I kissed you; I know you have a boy- "I interrupted him". It's ok Dwayne I liked the kissed "I said". Oh you did "Dwayne said blushing". Yeah it was nice "I said". So um would you like to have breakfast with me "he said"? I would love to but I'm helping randy out with a little problem today "I said". Maybe some other time "he said". Ding "the floor was ready to let me off this elevator". Well I guess I have to go "I said". Ok see you later "he said smiling". Damn that man has the cutest smile I have ever seen "I said to myself".

I got to Randy's hotel room and knocked on the door. Dolph answered it. Hey john what's up "he said"? Oh nothing just came up here to get randy so we can go to the gym "I said". Ok I'll go tell him "he said". It took a couple of minutes until I heard randy yell I'll be back in a couple of hours. KK bye honey, have a nice workout "dolph said". Randy closed the door. That was so fake; have a nice workout honey! "I said trying to do a dolph ziggler impression". Randy laughed. So how are we going to do this "he asked"? Where just going to hide somewhere, and wait to someone comes to the door "I said". We waited there for 15 minutes. Man nothing's happened yet "he said". Just wait he has to know that the coast is clear before he tries anything "I said". Just when I said that we saw dolph poke he's head out the door to see if the coast was clear. See told you now all we need to do is wait till his little slut comes to the door and we can catch them in the act "I said". Ok I'm ready to kick ASS "randy said in a serious tone". We keep watching until we saw a tiny little grown women come to the door. IT'S AJ LEE; I KNEW THAT SLUT COULDN'T KEEP HER HANDS AWAY FROM MY MAN "randy yelled"! Randy had that serious viper look on his face like he was about to go over there and kick her ass. Wait randy we don't know for sure that it's her "I said". After I said that we saw dolph come out and kiss AJ. Before I knew it randy was already on his way to the door. RANDY STOP "I screamed"! He didn't listen instead he ran the door down to see two half-naked people making out. DOLPH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING "I heard him ask"! Dolph pushed AJ off of him. Baby, honey it's not what it looks like "he said". Randy tackled dolph and started throwing jabs and punches at him. YOU SON OF A BITCH I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU DO THIS TO ME "randy said". Randy was crying while doing this. Randy stopped and looked at AJ and threw her across the room, into the wall. And if I wasn't clear were OVER DOLPH "he said"! When I get back here I want all your stuff out of my hotel room "he said". Well that went as planned "I said". Yeah I guess so "he said". Do you want to know who likes you "I asked"? Not right know can you tell me later "he said". Ok "I said". Randy looked another way and saw mike "The Miz" coming out of somebody's room. Hey isn't that punks room "he asked". Yeah it is "I said". What's mike doing coming out of it "he asked". As soon as he asked punk came out and gave mike a kiss and said I love you. I was on the verge of tears when I saw that. Oh my god john I'm so sorry "randy said". I took a picture of them kissing. What did you do that for "he asked"? Because I'm going to get him later, you see tonight is THE ROYAL RUMBLE "I said". Oh yeah I forgot about that "he said". I'm going to confront him and break-up with him, and win the royal rumble "I said". How long until we have to go to the arena "he asked". In an hour I think "I said".

An hour later I got to the arena looking for punk. I saw his dressing room and knocked on it. He opened it. Oh hey john "he said". Hey can we talk about something "I said". Sure "he said stepping out of the way so I could come in". Punk what's this "I said showing him the picture". Uh "he was about to say something until I interrupted". Punk I think we need to break-up "I said". WHAT NO WE DON'T "he said". LOOK I DON'T LIKE BEING CHEATED ON OK "I said". John this isn't about cheating, it's about him isn't it "he asked". Him who punk "I asked". Dwayne "he answered". It's not about him, it's about me and you and how this is over between us "I said". FINE YOU WANNA DUMP ME, GO AHEAD GET THE HELL OUT "he said". That's ok me "I said while leaving".

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter i don't think i did to well on this chapter, review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Falling in Love with the Wrong Person**_

John POV

I sat back stage and watched as punk and Dwayne fought over the WWE Championship. But I see in their eyes, they weren't just fighting for the title, they were fighting for me. I heard punk scream at him he's mine, stay away from him. My thoughts were interrupted when the lights turned off, and everything was dark for a second. The lights turned on and you see Dwayne lying on the floor, beat up. I already knew punk would try something like this. But I figured he wouldn't want to jeopardize his reign as champion. Guess I was wrong; he really can stoop that low. I watched on as Vince McMahon came out and threated to take the championship away from punk. But then Dwayne said "you don't take it from him, I am; restart the match". Wow he's got some serious guts somebody said behind me. Randy hey how are you holding up "I asked". I'm ok Dolph wasn't worth it anyway, I can do ten times better than him "he said". Well good for you, because I know someone who likes you and is a billion times better then Dolph "I said". Really who "randy asked excitedly". I don't know a sweet Irish man named Sheamus "I said". Really he likes me, no way "he said". Way "I said". Randy was blushing deeply, and smiling so wide. Should I ask him out "he said"? Uh yea go for it "I said". Ok I'm going to go ask him out right now "he said". Hey and by the way I think your man just won his match "randy said". He's not my man, were just friends right now "I said". Yeah right, whatever you say, I gotta go ask a cute Irish man out on a date see ya "he said"

Once he was gone someone came up to me. Hey john "Dwayne said". Hey, great match, and I'm sorry about punk "I said". It's ok what he did was his fault "he said". I heard y'all broke up "he said". Yeah he was cheating on me with Mike a.k.a. The Miz "I said". Oh I'm sorry to hear that "he said". I can tell he was little happy on the inside. About breakfast this morning, do you want to do it tomorrow "he asked? Yeah sure why don't we spend the whole day together "I said". Great I would love that "he said". Hey um there having a party for me for my big win, do you want to go "he asked". Sure it should be fun "I said". Oh and good luck in the royal rumble "he said".

40mins later it's just me and Ryback in the ring. He picks me up; I reversed it, and push him out the ring. I'm going to WrestleMania! There was some cheers/boos, same old; same old. Everybody was congratulating me back stage. I was so happy to be going to WrestleMania, because that means I was this close to winning back the WWE Championship. I knew that if I would have won, it would be me vs. Dwayne. I hope it wouldn't affect us in any way.

Randy POV

I was at sheamus's locker room; and was about to knock. When I knocked on it, the sexy Irishman came to the door. Oh hey randy what brings you buy "he asked". I just wanted to ask you something important "I said". Ok well ask away "he said". Will you go out with me; like on a real date "I asked"? Sheamus smiled and said of course I'll go out with you. Really "I was a bit surprised by his answer"? Yeah I would love to take you out on a date; my treat "he said".

John POV

I was on my way to the party for Dwayne's championship win, when I bumped into punk.

Hey john can we talk for a minute "he asked". I don't think so punk "I said". Come on john it was a mistake; I love you, and you know that "he said". You don't love me; if you did you wouldn't have cheated me with mike "I said". I started walking away when punk said "what we had john, you and Dwayne will never have. You know what, your right me and Dwayne won't have what we had, because what we had, was BULLSHIT "I said"! So why don't you go and take your ass back to Mike ok "I said". I walked away from him; and I was thinking man that felt good to say. I arrived at the party, and most of the roster was there. I looked in one of the corners and found Randy and Sheamus kissing. I felt so happy for them. People were dancing on the dance floor to Titanium. I was going to go sit down but Dwayne came up to me. Hey john I'm so glad you came "he said". I wouldn't miss it for the world "I said". So um I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me "he said". I would love to dance with you "I said". I took his hand and we went on the dance floor. There was a fast song at first then it turned into a slow jam. I started to blush at the thought that Dwayne would be holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt so good to be pressed up against him. The slow jam ended, and I was kind of sad about it. The party was almost over so I decided to head back to the hotel. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel "I said". Ok do you want me to drive you up there "he asked"? Sure I guess if you want to "I said".

About 30 minutes later we were in the hotel. He asked if he could walk me to my room. Well here's my room "I said". Yeah so where still on for tomorrow right "he asked"? Yeah definitely on for tomorrow "I said smiling". Should I come to your room or call you "he asked"? Both; call then come to my room to pick me up "I said". I gave him my number, and we were standing there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. We both started leaning in, and then next thing I know it he's lips were on mine. He was really good kisser. I've never felt so much passion in one kiss before. And I thought punk was a good kisser. Punk an't got nothing on Dwayne. We stopped kissing, and we were breathing heavily. Wanna come in my room to do something "I asked". Sure "he said". Well we went in my hotel room, and uh I think you know what happened after that?!


	8. Chapter Eight

Falling in love with the wrong person

John POV

As lay in my bed, I feel so much warmth coming toward my back. Dwayne had his arm around me tight. Man last night was amazing. It was the best sex of my life. I turned around, and I was now facing him. God he looked so cute when he sleeps. I started kissing him on the lips a little to wake him up. He started stirring a little. Dwayne wake up "I said". And in that very moment he jumped on top of me like an animal. He started to kiss me all over. Dwayne we need to talk first "I said". What do we need to talk about "he asked"? This thing between us; whatever you want to call it "I said". This is the second time we have had casual sex "I said". All I want to know is what are we exactly "I said". Well how about we go on our first date today "Dwayne said"? Well we already had plans to see each other today remember "I asked"? Yeah well we could just turn today into awesome date "he said". That would be amazing "I said". Wait let me ask you properly on a date "he said". He got out of the bed and got on one knee like he was about to repose to me. John Cena would you give me the honor by letting me take you out on a date today "he asked". Mmmm let me think about it; YES "I said". Man I wish they had a date ring out there "he said". What in the hell is a date ring "I asked laughing". It's a ring you give a person when they say yes to go out with you "he said". Wow that would be one hell of a creation "I said". Well what shall we do first "he said". Well we could take a shower together because I feel really dirty and sweaty from last night "I said". Yeah me too "he said".

We took a shower and put some clothes on and headed down stairs to get some breakfast. When we went down stairs I saw Randy and Sheamus eating there breakfast. I went up to them. Hey jay how are you "randy asked"? Good I'm on a date "I said pointing to Dwayne". That's wonderful; it's about time you dump that cookie puss punk "he said". Yeah and I'm glad you dumped that gay fag cheerleader, wanna be blonde bitch "I said". We started laughing so hard. I wonder what we ever saw in those guys "I asked". I don't know we must have been really desperate "he said". Well I gotta get to my date "I said". Bye Randy, bye Sheamus "I said". Bye jay see you later "he said". Yeah bye john, have fun on your date "Sheamus said". You too "I said back". I went to go find Dwayne. He was ordering some breakfast. Sorry about that I was just talking to some friend "I said". Oh it's ok; it gave me time to think on what I was going to get "he said". I was thinking pancakes maybe fruity pebbles "I said". Really fruity pebbles john "he said smiling". Hey there good as hell "I said". We sat down and ate pancakes and fruity pebbles together. Well tonight is Monday night raw "he said". Oh yea I forgot about that "I said". Yeah and uh congrats on winning the 30 man royal rumble "he said". Thanks I was one of the last guys to come out "I said". Well it's on to the Elimination Chamber "he said". Yeah I can't wait to see what match I'm going to have "I said". I'm probably going to have a match against punk again "he said". Yeah "I said". We finished our food and headed. So what do you want to go do next "I asked". Why don't we go to the carnival "he said"? Cool that sounds fun "I said". It's close to the hotel; we can walk there if you want to "he said"? Sure that sounds great; we can save gas "I said". Yeah that is true; gas is high these days "he said smiling". We started walking and he took my hand into his. It was about three blocks away from the hotel.

When we got there it was so much fun. We went on a mini roller coaster. And then we went on a Ferris wheel it got stuck while we were on the top. Well I guess were stuck up here "he said". Yeah I guess so "I said". Has anyone ever told you, you have a cute smile "he said". I started blushing a deep red. You're also cute when you blush "he said". I made me blush even more. You even have beautiful blue eyes "he said". Why all the complements "I asked"? Well I'm just stating the truth "he said". We looked deep into each other eyes and started to lean in. We were kissing each other very passionately. While we were kissing the ferris started to move again. We pulled apart slowly. Wow I feel like this is a dream "I said". Well lets be glad that isn't because dreams don't last that long "he said". But what if this was a dream, what would you do "I asked"? I would try desperately to not wake up "he said". We finally got to the ground and were able to get off the ferris wheel. Well that was fun I guess "I said". I don't know about you but I had a great time at the ferris wheel "he said". It was the best part "I said referring to the kiss". What time is it "I asked". 5:00 pm "he said". We got to get to the arena for raw tonight "I said". Wow I guess time flies when you're having fun "he said". We started to walk back to the hotel. We were holding hands again. We got back to the hotel. We went up to my room. So after that amazing date; what are we exactly "I asked". Friends with benefits or boyfriend and boyfriend "I asked"? Definitely boyfriend and boyfriend "he said". But let me ask you properly "he said". He got down on one knee again just like this morning. John Cena will you be my boyfriend "he asked". As WWE wrestler Daniel Bryan would put it, YES YES YES "I said".


End file.
